Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a stage tool for use in open-hole completions.
Description of the Related Art
A wellbore completion string generally includes a stage cementing tool, a casing string or liner, and a toe sleeve. Stage cementing tools enable cementing of the casing string or the liner in the wellbore in two or more stages. Current hydraulic stage tool technology cannot positively indicate which of the stage tool, the toe sleeve, or both, has opened due to the application of hydraulic pressure, which may lead to cementing of undesired sections of the completion string in the wellbore. The undesired cement may foul tools below the stage tool in the completion string, which may no longer function properly due to the fouling. Cementing of undesired sections may also prevent cementing of a desired section and thus result in an inadequate cement job, which may need to be corrected.